The present invention relates to a camera in which the magnification of the view finder optical system is increased to extend the visual field of the view finder horizontally so that a photographer emphatically knows that photographing is to be carried out in the panoramic photographing mode.
FIG. 10 shows a normal size exposure region (A) in normal photographing mode enclosed by the solid line and a panoramic size exposure region (B) in panoramic photographing mode enclosed by the horizontal dotted lines and the vertical solid lines. In the panoramic size exposure region (B) of the conventional panoramic photographing mode, a film is restrictedly exposed in the vertical direction thereof while the film is exposed in the same area in the horizontal direction thereof, as compared with the normal size exposure region (A). The film is printed at an enlargement ratio of approximately two times so as to obtain panoramic photographing effect. In terms of the photographing range (angle of view), the exposure region (B) in the panoramic photographing mode is narrower than the exposure region (A) in the normal photographing mode. When the panoramic photographing is carried out in such an exposure region (B), the panoramic photographing range can be accurately indicated in the view finder by restricting the vertical direction.
The film having an image exposed thereon in the panoramic photographing mode is printed at an enlarged size, and then an enlarged view finder magnification allows the assumption of a printed condition. That is, in FIG. 11, the view finder visual region of the panoramic size in the panoramic photographing mode is shown by (D) surrounded with the dotted line and that of the normal size in the normal photographing mode is shown by (C) surrounded with the solid line. As shown in FIG. 11, in the panoramic photographing mode, an image to be printed can be accurately indicated by enlarging the visual field region. Therefore, there is a demand for emphatically indicating the panoramic photographing mode to a photographer by providing a horizontally extended visual field region by setting the magnification of the view finder optical system to a large one.